


Untravelled Roads

by yellowincarnate



Series: Fictober 2019 Prompts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of violence/Implied violence, Part of larger stories (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowincarnate/pseuds/yellowincarnate
Summary: Lena's not--scrapped transmatter ring gives her an unexpected visitor.Written initially for Fictober 2019 prompt 1 :Ring
Series: Fictober 2019 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587703
Kudos: 6





	Untravelled Roads

When Lena built the ring, she had lofty hope for it. Solving world hunger. Visiting Mars. Perhaps even saving the planet. An alien invasion had not been what she wanted. But with the Daximites banished from the planet, her work on the transmatter ring continued. Trying different stabilizers, and tweaking settings, she kept tinkering with it-a back-burner project, to take her mind off of everything. 

The ring activated while she was working late at night, she had thrown the whole building into lockdown. And there, fresh out of the ring was Supergirl. In the Anti-Kryptonite suit she had built for her. How dare she invade the private sanctuary of her workspace? Kara had betrayed her and-wait- this suit was damaged. Heavily damaged. The ring shut down, and Lena watched Supergirl hit the floor. She pulled the control matrix, locking the portal down completely and rushed towards her visitor. 

“Supergirl?” Lena tried to keep any of her concern out of her voice. Supergirl was laying on the ground, chest still rising and falling. Though now that she was closer, she saw the suit more. It was hers...but it wasn’t. There were extra pieces that she didn’t recognize. And there was a wrist-mounted device that looked an awful lot like one of the cannons from Lex’s Warsuit.

“There was an explosion,” Not-Supergirl said, “As I entered the transmatter stream. I believe the suit absorbed most of the blast, though I am fatigued beyond what I would have expected.” That was most definitely not Supergirl’s voice. “Is the atmosphere here safe for me, or should I hook up the internal sunlamps?”

Lena paused. This was not Kara. But perhaps she could figure out what exactly was going on. This Supergirl seemed to have at least some answers. “There’s no Kryptonite here.” She replied.

Supergirl lifted her hand, and deactivated the suit. Lena stared at the women. She looked somewhat like Kara. Older, and with brown hair and a single white streak, but still she looked at least related to her. The woman relaxed as the suit disappeared. “That suit is wonderful, but it is a bit confined.” The woman’s apparent ease disappeared when she saw Lena. “Who are you?”

“Lena Luthor. I-”

“Impossible. Lena Luthor died.” The woman stood, perhaps still a bit unsteady, and adopted a fighting stance. The woman glanced up at the ring behind Lena, and her stance faltered a bit. “That-Where am I?”

“You’re on Earth. In National City, in my personal lab at L-Corp.” Lena raised her palms slightly. The woman seemed disoriented more than anything. This definitely wasn’t her Supergirl, so where -or when did this woman come from? “There’s some chairs over there, if you’d like to sit down. We can figure out what’s going on.”

“I-” the woman faltered slightly, swaying to the side for a second. “Perhaps that would be best. I believe that my equalibriam is off slightly from the transmatter stream.” She staggered over to the chairs Lena had offered and sat down rather abruptly in one. Lena sat down next to her. 

“Who are you exactly? You don’t seem scared by me, and you’re obviously Kryptonian - but I’ve never seen you before.”

The stranger took a breath, and sat up straighter. “I am Supergirl, the Last of the Kryptonians, Slayer of Lex Luthor and Protector of the Terran Homefleet. But once upon a time, before all the troubles began on Earth, I was General Astra In-ze, the eco-terrorist aunt of Supergirl.” She slumped back in the chair sligthly. “And since you have not met me yet, then perhaps was transported back to before the Great War began. Tell me - does Lex still hold the Presidency?”

Lena steeled herself. “I killed Lex. I shot him and watched him bleed to death. And he was in jail for much too long to ever run for President.”

Astra’s brow furrowed. “Did he not win the hearts of much of the populations by defeating and killing Superman then?”

“No! He tried and failed to kill Superman. I helped send him to jail!”

Astra smiled wearily. “Good. It seems you are every bit of the hero in this universe as you were in mine.” Her head drooped a tiny amount. “Would it be possible for me to request sanctuary here? I am not sure if it is possible for me to return home - now or possibly ever. The Terrans should have little issue protecting themselves without me, thanks to the technologies you developed before your untimely death - in that universe.”

“I -” Lena’s words seemed to fail her. Astra’s claims seemed to make sense - though her transmatter ring shouldn’t have been able to cross universes. She paused in her thoughts - perhaps she could verify some of this. “I might be able to help you - or know some people who can help.” 

She pulled out her phone and made a call. She smiled when it connected. “Agent Danvers. I have a bit of a situation in which could benefit from your expertise. And Supergirl’s as well. Can you both meet me at L-Corp?” She turned back to face Astra. “Let’s get you under the sunlamps before they get here, shall we? You need to heal up, and well, I’m going to help how I can.” She had the feeling that this could change everything - and she was looking forward to it.


End file.
